A Very Votesaxon07 Christmas (2012)
A Very Votesaxon07 Christmas is the third Christmas special. It was originally uploaded on the old channel ion December 21st, 2012 and featured Santa attempting to find the missing video plot of this episode, ironically becoming a plot itself. Plot Stephen is busying himself with decorating his flat when he discovers a present he received the year before but forgot to open it. He does so, revealing that it is a DVD copy of the movie 2012. After watching it and becoming worried about the 2012 phenomenon, he realizes he may have jinxed the apocalypse into happening by watching the movie on the very day the Mayans predicted the world would end, as indicated by his wall calendar. This causes him to loose his mind as he begins to scream and yell. The video cuts to Santa, who is asleep. He is poked with a stick by someone off camera and wakes up. After becoming bored and downing an entire bottle of whiskey in one go, he realizes that nothing Christmassey is happening. The Fairy of Christmas Awesomeness appears and after physically assaulting Santa informs him that the plot for the video has been stolen by Darth Santa. She then knocks him out. Santa tracks down Darth Santa, who is now offering sexual favors in exchange for money. Santa asks why Darth Santa would steal the video plot to which Darth Santa reminds him of a previous encounter. In flashback we find out that the two had bumped into eachother on the street one day, and Darth Santa had chased Santa down with a handgun as revenge for what Santa had done to him in the previous Christmas special. Santa takes cover in a random house but Darth Santa catches up and begins to strangle him on the floor. They both stop when they realise the home owner has a gun pointed at them. After a game of eenie meenie miney moe the Homeowner picks Darth Santa as the first to be raped. He pulls the terrified Darth Santa into the back room leaving Santa to escape. Santa notices a barrage of weapons on a nearby table and after selecting a Samurai sword and downing an entire bottle of whiskey in one go he prepares to burst through the back room door and rescue Darth Santa. At the last moment he realises that he hates Darth Santa and leaves him to his fate, escaping the house on his own and throwing away the sword. In the present Darth Santa reveals that he got his revenge on the homeowner, and in flashback we see that Darth Santa set the homeowner up with a bag of cocaine then called the police. The unusually violent cops shoot the homeowner dead. In the present Santa begs Darth Santa not to destroy his video plot, but Darth Santa rips it up anyway before running off. A distraught Santa is visited by the Fairy of Christmas Awesomeness who reveals that he didn't need the plot as the adventure Santa went through to find the plot has become the plot anyway. Santa realizes she is right and that it is a Christmas miracle. The Fairy then shoots Santa in the shoulder for no reason. As Santa tries to wrap up the video before going to hospital the Fairy knocks him out with a baseball bat. The video cuts back to Stephen, who downs an entire bottle of whiskey in one go. He decides hes just being paranoid, but after turning on the radio and hearing "Its the end of the world as we know it" by REM he realizes if you cant beat them, join them and decides to party. Later on he notices that its a minute to midnight, and in one minutes time they will have beaten the Mayan prophecy. Taking his phone out to watch the date switch over, he realizes that his calendar was wrong and its only the 20th of December, making tomorrow the 21st. As he begins to swear the video cuts to black as a massive explosion is heard. Cast Stephen McCulla - Santa, Darth Santa (voice), Cop #1 David Bell - Darth Santa/Cop #2 Nadine Leslie - Fairy of Christmas Awesomeness Colin Leslie - The Homeowner